The quest
by The Tears of a fallen angel
Summary: This story is for a friend that has been in an accident she asked me to write it for her before she fell in to a coma
1. The Lost

T he quest for Syoran and the white rose  
  
By Little Tears  
  
This Story is not just my story I have taken a line or to from other writers on the net I hope you don't mine  
  
Thank you,  
  
1.1  
  
The Night was cold a young Girl walked home for the winter dance from her school. The Boy she loved left 4 years ago to finest his training. She waited for him to come back to her side in was going to be hard for her life was different the Clow book was now the Sakura Book and the cards was safe from the evil that was let free from the Li Clan Family. It was going to be hard for Sakura the evil that escaped from the Family was the pure evil that had Syaoran Li under the Spell that had taken him away from his Sakura, The fight with the elders of the family had let it go to kill Sakura and Syaoran Li to come the Leader of the Li –Clan.  
  
She got to her street it had just turn 11:30pm. The evil had got to Sakura and Syaoran. Li felt like his love was in danger and was going to die if he do not get to her soon he had the powers to heal and to destroy the evil that Sakura had within. From the Li Clan's Elders had set their destinies for Sakura and Syaoran. However, Syaoran was usually called Li –Kun.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
"I'll never leave you," said Syaoran Li "There will never be another I Promise You" Syaoran took Sakura's hand and placed it against his heart. " Do you feel that Sakura" Syaoran asked quietly. "Yes" Sakura nodded slowly "I can feel your heart beating" she added "As long as this heart beats I will go on loving you. He Whispered. Sakura Looked at him, letting her heart speak to him " As long as I live I will love you to the end of time. If I have to wait for you I will but your Family's elders said that you have to marry your family's friend Meilin but if I can never love you I have to leave and never speak about us and are love." Said Sakura with the love of tears that fell with the rain that was felling on the very day he left  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Sakura walked up to the door of her house and was stop by a hooded boy how was the same age. He pulled his hood down to show his face. "Do you remember me I left 4 years ago to finish my training I have come back for you we will face a new enemy. That will put the love to the test." Said Li-Kun  
  
"How are you" said Sakura "It's me Syaoran Li, Sakura the one how left you 4 years ago. I was going to be back and I am do you remember me" "I do not no you I am Sakura and what do you mean that it will part are love to the test I do not love you I am sorry you have come to see the person you love" with the last word she went back in to the house it was going to be hard for Sakura and Syaoran Li  
  
1.2  
  
1.3  
  
1.4  
  
1.5  
  
1.6  
  
1.7 


	2. The Restore

Chapter two  
  
  
  
Hi it's Little tears here hope you are all well  
  
Please Review my story and if you like you can flame me if you want  
  
  
  
I do not own any of the people in the story just the ones that I made up….  
  
Thanks  
  
Sakura had change her memory of Syoran Li she was going thought the distress of life with out her love one but she was looking. She used the Erase card and the create card to rewrite her mind but had kept the remembers the card captors but not Syaoran, (please can any one name all the Sakura's and Syaoran's friends in Japanese thanx)  
  
But Sakura had created a new card called the Restore that will give the person back what they had lost. The real Sakura was locked deep in her heart it was hard that Sakura had to look though the eyes of the new Sakura that didn't know Syaoran and saw him walk away.  
  
Syaoran was looking at the door and started to walk away from the house Syaoran had known that this was not Sakura and the evil that the elders of his Clan had set free was behind the cold Sakura but after he left he went home to his apartment that was on the over side of town and in his room was Meilin "Syaoran I have come to take you home the Sakura you loved is no more. Give to me and let us marry and had the honour of the Clan."  
  
" Meilin I have to see Kero and talk to him about what has happen over the last 4 years of the life that I have never saw of the beauty of Ying Fa. I still love her Meilin it was hard to keep away from her and now I did her more then you think" said Syaoran  
  
He was going to look for the truth that was behind this cold Sakura  
  
Sakura sat on the bed and watched the cold Sakura work, with the New card in her hands and asked the real Sakura.  
  
"True Sakura do you wish to return to the Syaoran you love?" said the cold and heartless person that was with Sakura body.  
  
"Yes I do want to go back to him but I have to ask my self if I get hurt by him again and I will die please let me talk to him for just a few minutes" said the real Sakura from her heart in to the coldness of her mind.  
  
Sakura was taking a walk in the park, and Saw Syaoran and with the new card in her hand as well, "please let me talk to him" "Yes but after I will destroy the card that will restore you to the real you" said Sakura that was cold and heartless. "Syaoran I am the real me I have just a few minute until and am lose to this world I closed myself away from the pain and hated I had in my heart after you left me  
  
THE COLDNESS THAT HAS MY BODY AS WELL WILL DESTORY THE CARD THAT I HAVE IN MY HANDS AND I LOVE YOU FOREVER" and Sakura looked up and ripped the card in half and the power that the card held was destroyed "SAKURA I LOVE YOU COME BACK TO ME HOW AM I GOING TO DESTORY THE EVIL THAT THE CLAN HAVE SET FREE ARE LOVE WAS THE ONE TO KILL THE EVIL" With his sword he drove the sword though her chest and out her back. The colour of the coldness was gone just before Syaoran had put his sword though her body.  
  
"Syaoran am back to nor-" and he had put his sword though her and destroy the coldness that had taken her from him. He pulled the sword from her body and looked at wait he had done and fell to his knees and cried and held her body in his arms "Sakura I just wanted to take the coldness from your heart please I can heal you a bit but not all of you Sak-"  
  
"Syaoran look in the SAKURA book and at the back of the card will be two cards that will help you in the future I will be back one day to find are love" with the last few words her eyes fell back under her eyelids on her beautiful jaded eyes  
  
Thanx for reading  
  
Little Tears  
  
please review am want reviews  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1  
  
1.2  
  
1.3  
  
1.4 


End file.
